


heart to heart by the lake

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Owls, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Molly and Lucy have a chat about the OWLs, and parents.
Relationships: Lucy Weasley & Molly Weasley II, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	heart to heart by the lake

**Author's Note:**

> where have i been? stuck in the scary clown movie fandom (still!) but with september 1st coming up i'd love to write some more of these!

When Juliette had returned to the common room after Care of Magical Creatures, she had hurried over to where Lucy and Angie were comparing their latest Charms paper, and they’d both looked up at her arrival. 

“I saw your sister by the lake,” she said, dropping her bag on the ground, “She looked pretty upset. I don’t know what happened. I went over to ask if she was alright. She said she was fine, but I think she might have been lying.”

Lucy frowned, “Molly’s upset?”

“I think so,” Juliette said, pulling out her own Charms work and taking the third chair, “She didn’t want to talk to me.”

Lucy couldn’t think of why Molly would be upset, but knew that if that was the case, there was no way she’d have told Juliette about it. Molly liked Lucy’s friends well enough, and had often hung around the three of them at mealtime or after classes, but Molly and Lucy were inherently private people. It was possible-- and more than likely actually-- that Lucy would have to pry the information out of her sister, so there was no way that Molly would share it with Lucy’s friend.

“I’ll go see her,” Lucy said. She shoved her essay back into her bag and swept her quill and ink into it with one move. She put the bag over her shoulder and grabbed her scarf. It was getting chillier and chiller as Autumn gave way to Winter, and it was always several degrees cooler by the water. 

“Don’t wait up for me for dinner,” she called over her shoulder, “I’ll see you later.”

Both Angie and Juliette waved her off as she headed to the door. Worry was growing in the pit of her stomach about whatever had Molly upset. Molly was the more optimistic of the two of them, the more vibrant in a way. Lucy was logical, she thought things through and planned them out. 

They were, really, models of their houses. 

She made her way down to the lake, careful not to slip on the wet grass, though she thought Molly might laugh if she showed up with a grass stain down her back. 

She recognized her sister from several feet and jogged over to her side. Molly seemed to sense her presence, and turned to look. d.

“Juliette told you I guess,” Molly said. 

Lucy was often struck by the fact that despite not being related by blood, she thought she and Molly could have passed for at least cousins. They had similar soft features, brown eyes, though Molly’s were darker than Lucy’s. Molly kept her black hair chopped short, just above her shoulders-- the better to play Quidditch with, she’d said after she cut it-- while Lucy’s light brown hair fell down to the middle of her back when it wasn’t in braids. Lucy thought that was sort of funny. She didn’t look anything like their parents. Molly could have probably passed for Oliver’s, but Percy’s red hair stood out in their house. 

“Yeah,” Lucy said, dropping down next to her sister, “Everything alright?”

“I’m alright,” Molly said, shrugging. 

“Really?” Lucy asked, winding one braid around her finger. The wind blew small waves in the lake, and Lucy scanned to see if the squid would make an appearance. She, Angie, and Juliette still placed small bets on quiet evenings on when exactly they’d see the squid from their favorite sofa in the common room, “You don’t seem alright?”

“It’s probably just the OWLs,” Molly said, frowning. She was wearing a scarf she must have swiped from Oliver, instead of her house scarf. Molly was always taking Oliver’s clothes, which Lucy thought was pretty funny. She said she liked how big they were on her, and once Lucy stole one of his sweaters at Christmas, she thought Molly had a point, “I’m bloody nervous about them. More than I thought I would be.” 

“You’re going to do good on ‘em,” Lucy said, though she knew that probably wasn’t very helpful, “I’ll help you study if you want. We can make a perfect schedule with what you want to focus on. If you go to a couple Slug Club meetings this year, Slughorn will probably be willing to let some information slip.”

Molly chuckled, “No wonder you got put in Slytherin Luce.”

“I’m just saying,” Lucy shook her head, “Are you really worried about what you’re gonna get on your OWLs?”

“Feels weird,” Molly said, shurgging, “That's this year. I mean, they’re important aren't’ they?”

“Pretty important,” Lucy said, “but it's not everything Molly.”

Lucy knew she sounded a little like their parents, who tried to instill a healthy mix of academic drive, and the knowledge that they would be proud no matter what the girls accomplished. 

“Remember when we were up in Scotland this Christmas,” Lucy began. She kicked lightly at the dirt with the toe of her shoe, “How much Nana was on Dad’s case about his OWLs? Even, like, twenty years later. You don’t want to be like that with yourself Molly.”

“You’re one to talk Luce, you’re already studying for yours, and they’re two years away.”

“We’re not talking about me,” she said quickly, mostly because Molly was right, “What’s really bothering you? I’m your sister, you can tell me.”

She bumped Molly’s shoulder with her own.

“I know it’s not just us,” Molly began slowly, clearly thinking over her words, “I know it’s probably true for all us Weasleys. But you know they compare us to each other, the professors, to our parents.”

“Course they do,” Lucy said, “And I bet I know what’s bothering you. You want to live up to what our dads did when they were in school. Cause you’re the first one of us to do all this. You and Dad were made captain the same year. You’re about to take your OWLs.”

“Who’s been giving Occlumency lessons?”

Lucy laughed, “Just know you, that’s all. I know I get told this all the time, but maybe nobody tells you enough Molly. You don’t have to be our parents. Dad’s proud of you no matter how many games Gryffindor wins. Dad’s proud of us if we get one OWL, so long as we did our best. It’s tough.”

Lucy considered this. She couldn’t imagine being someone like Albus or Rose, the children of her Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione. 

How did you live up to that? She felt in her parents shadows, that was true, but that shadow didn’t loom nearly as large as Harry Potter’s. How could it, really. She’d always thought of Harry as her Uncle first, then eventually as a professor, but sometimes she was reminded of the fact that he was really a hero. The war seemed distant, something that happened decades ago, not something that happened to her own family, only a generation or so ago.

But her own family had been big in their own rights, and in a world so small, it was impossible to ignore family connections. 

“I know,” Molly said, “I just got tired of listening to all the professors talk about the OWLs. Professor Sprout spent twenty minutes going on about it today. It’s not healthy.”

Lucy put her head on her sister’s shoulder, something she’d done ever since they were children. She’d always been happy they were so close. Molly was her closet confidant, and she hoped they’d always be close. Percy had always told them how important family was. 

“I’ll make you a study schedule,” Lucy said, “Aunt Hermione showed me the Muggle agendas they use, they’re wonderful for planning. Then when it’s my turn to take the OWLs you can remind me of this conversation.”

“Oh trust me, it’s gonna take more than that to calm my nerves but thanks.”

“Sorry I got you worried,” Molly said, “I wasn’t really upset. Just thinking too much. I’m Percy Weasley’s daughter after all.”

Lucy laughed, “I hear you there. Come on. It’s cold out here and I told Angie and Juliette not to wait up for me so I’m sure they did.”

“They’re good friends,” Molly replied, standing up and rolling her shoulders. It reminded Lucy of Oliver on the Quidditch pitch, “Like Aaron, Kathleen, and Dani.”

They were Molly’s own friends, Aaron played Keeper on the Gryffindor team with Molly, and Kathleen and Dani were her two roommates. Lucy liked them very much. Dani was wicked smart at Charms, and always offered Lucy and her friends tutoring if they wanted. 

“I could eat for sure,” Molly said, “You didn’t have to come all this way out here. It’s a trek from the dungeons.”

“Sure I did,” Lucy smiled, “Why wouldn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> appreciate you as always!


End file.
